Caught!
by flywithmeplease
Summary: Harry just had to know the truth...and now he has to choose what he will do with the knowledge.


Title: Caught

Summary: Harry just had to know the truth...and now he has to choose what he will do with the knowledge.

Warning: I don't own the people in here; all regards go to J.K. Rowling.

Dedication: For all of those couples that I have been given a chance and just went with it. That's love!

Genre: Angst/ Romance

Enjoy- Mrs. S-C

....

Harry walked into _their _house and sat down on _their_ divan sighing.

_**Why did I have to wonder? Why did I have to find out? Damn, what now?**_

Harry lowered himself to the floor and pulled his knees close to him. He placed his left cheek on his knee closed his eyes and let the silent tears take him over...as he drifted into sleep he couldn't help seeing his beloved husband with that other wretched man.

....

As the light shone into the living room Harry stirred and opened his swollen red eyes a little bit but slammed them shut as he heard the lock in the keyhole, obviously not ready to face what lay ahead. The door opened and closed in a total of five seconds.

Harry counting very slowly.

"Harry, love?" Draco's angelic voice broke the silent tension. Harry kept his eyes closed tight letting another silent tear fall from his eyes, _**so much for being done with them all.**_

"Why did you sleep there?" Draco muttered to himself and touched Harry's shoulder lightly. Harry cowered away from the hand and made a face, more tears falling. Draco got down on his knees and lifted Harry's chin up so that they would be at eye level, if Harry had his eyes open.

Harry cringed again; Draco leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

A new scent filled Harry's lungs as he took a deep breath hoping not to lose it and he scrunched up his nose, "Don't touch me." Harry whispered harshly through his teeth, Draco froze with his arms up as if he were _going_ to hug Harry but only had the thought and then stopped halfway in the motion.

Harry didn't speak to him he just stood up and walked away from the man he still loved, still not knowing what he would say to him.

Draco watched him walk away and into the guest bathroom, still holding the ridiculous pose.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry turned the hot water off and wrapped a towel around his waist; he grabbed up his dirty clothing and made a stop at the laundry room to start the washer. He felt a hand on the small of his back and froze; taking a deep breath he didn't smell the unfamiliar scent so he was able to relax -- a little. Draco moved his hands done to Harry's waist and pulled him close to his chest, Harry didn't respond he just stood there motionless with his arms dropped to his side, Draco put his cheek on Harry's shoulder and kissed the inside of his neck.

"You always smell great after a shower,''- kiss-, "I love you." Draco whispered and kissed Harry's neck again. Harry went rigid as the words ran over his body and hung in the air with no answer.

Draco felt the tension and turned Harry around. Harry closed his eyes while more silent tears rolled down his face, "Harry, my dear, whatever is the matter?"

Harry swayed a little and thought about the images he saw last night, the words he heard, the kisses, the serenity, his love with another wretched man...a once thought of friend.

"Harry...are you sick?" Draco had concern in his voice and Harry could just imagine the face that followed the words, but what kind of love did they hold anymore? If he loved that other man then what was it that these two had?

A want, no not direct enough.

A safety place, there we go nice and to the point.

Harry was Draco's safety place...like plan 'b' the one you can just fall back on. "Harry...what have I done to upset you?" Draco pleaded and wiped a tear away from Harry's cheek.

"Why would you ask that question?" Harry whispered.

His voice surprisingly steady and calm.

"Because I want to fix it, if you allow me too." Draco was looking at Harry with worry, but Harry didn't know that because his eyes were still closed.

"You can't and I would let you. But this isn't about _you _Draco...well not about the man I married." Harry was choosing his words carefully and in doing so he sounded like a robot of some type.

"'Not about the man I married.' What does that mean Harry?" Draco asked whispering the words three more times.

"Everything Draco..._everything_." Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco's pleading face with sorrow.

_**I still love him...sadly....I mean, maybe it wasn't what I saw....**_The pictures came back, touching, holding, words, kisses, his name...his name...his name.

"Daddy...can you help me hang this up?" A little girl with long black hair and blueish-gray eyes came into the laundry room. She was smiling widely and blushed a little when she saw Draco standing close to Harry, who was just in a towel.

"Yes ma'am." Draco answered and directed his attention to _their_ daughter, "What are you hanging up darling?"

"A poster of the Jonas Brothers!" She smiled widely again and blew a kiss to Harry who was staring at the two people he loved most in world.

_**Great! Fucking great...my lovely Draco wouldn't hurt our daughter...right...he wouldn't do this to her...me...us, right?**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you doing Rose?" Harry asked his eleven year old daughter while peeking into her room.

"Yeah, I am great dad; do you want to see the poster daddy hung up?" Rose called back.

_**No.**_

"Yeah...sure." Harry walked into the room slowly. There above her bed was the poster tightly tacked to the wall of the three Jonas Brothers that they had to go see in concert last week.

"Rose...have you thought about Hogwarts any?" Harry asked timidly.

"Why do you care so much?" Rose's mood changed suddenly.

"I want you to have a good life...you can do the magic...we know you can...so I mean it is logical!" Harry answered.

"What if I don't want to?" Rose screamed back. Draco was at the door in a flash.

"What if I don't give you a choice?" Harry answered.

Never looking at Draco.

"You are such an evil monster, you ruin everything, my life and you know what? You are so pathetic that you are going to ruin daddy's life if I leave. You are the worst person in the world and I hate you!" Rose turned away from Harry to look at the wall, her face was red and her words cut into Harry with so much force he took a step back.

"Rose Lynn Potter! Don't ever talk to your father that way. He doesn't ruin my life and yours neither...hasn't he given us this life...you will never ever say that about him...."

"Draco stop. Let me be the 'evil monster', let her not go to Hogwarts. It isn't my life I am throwing away. Let her hate me...she is eleven; she thinks she can make her own choice. Let her." Harry looked at Rose as she turned around with her mouth open.

"I really do hate you _Harry_."

"No Rose, you don't hate _Harry_...you hate the evil monster that is_ Harry_." Harry corrected her and walked out.

Draco looked at Rose and then slammed the door on his way out. He followed Harry down the hallway and into _their _room.

"Harry what in the hell was that?" He demanded as soon as Harry sat down on the bed.

"That would be me fighting back. Draco you always tell her to 'stop' and does she...no! She laughs in your face like you are joking. I am tired of it. I have no idea how kids are supposed to act because I never was a kid, I was a slave and you never did a damn thing in your life, but get spoiled. We are lost. Maybe you listened to your mum and father, but in case you haven't noticed Rose isn't you. She has your eyes and that is all...the rest is me. I think. That temper seems to be kind of like Ron's" Harry looked at Draco without a hint of laughter on his face but a smile on his lips.

Ron.

As soon as the name was out of Harry's mouth Draco stopped breathing.

"Harry are you accusing me of something?" Draco asked breathlessly but with plenty of venom in his voice.

"No Draco_ dearest_...I am not accusing you of anything. I have the facts. Draco you are sleeping with Ron are you not?" Harry was calm...not furious.

Harry got emotional.

Draco had no feelings.

And

Ronald had a major temper.

"Harry...can I explain...or are we past that?" Draco was still breathless and frozen to the spot.

Harry sighed and leaned back all the way on the bed. "I am done crying over it, I am done fighting with the child that isn't mine, and I give up. I don't care if you explain a damn thing."

"Harry...Rose isn't Ron's child. She is yours. The first time that I ever sleep with Ron was a month ago. Rose is eleven."

"Really...?"

"Have I ever told you a lie, baby?" Draco whispered.

"No you never have...just committed adultery. Different I suppose."

Draco laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Harry didn't bother looking up at Draco.

"You still love me." Draco said simply, finally understanding why Harry wasn't so mad.

"As do you me." Harry retorted and Draco sat next to him.

"How do you know?" Draco asked looking down at Harry carefully.

"You said my name instead of his name...and you never said you loved him. Like he told you numerous times. But you always said my name." Harry closed his eyes tightly.

Draco chocked on his air again, "You are so...amazing Harry James Potter."

"I catch you cheating on me with my 'best friend' and I am calm enough to think about killing him with a smile. And I tell you that I watched you screw him one night and I tell you what I heard and you call me, amazing...why?" Harry wondered.

"You are the best Aurora in the world I assume. I mean I had no idea you ever thought that I was cheating on you."

"The first thing I learned was how to lie." Harry said simply.

_**Lie? That was the course I took...and killing was the next. How to do it right and not get caught. **_

_**Caught.**_

_**I want to get caught. Like Draco I want to get caught.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, Draco, Rose?" Ron called into the house.

"In the kitchen." Draco answered him.

"Hey guys." Ron greeted them.

"Hi." Rose smiled across the dinner table. Harry nodded his head and Draco smiled sweetly at him.

"Rose why don't you go to your room." Harry told her.

"I want to stay down here with Uncle Ron." She told Harry.

"I don't care. Go. Now." Harry sighed and looked at her fiercely.

"I get to make my own choices now. Remember?" She shot back with triumph. Regretting it when Harry smiled back to her.

"Oh yeah...I remember. Did you know that with choices comes responsibility?" Harry asked in a coaxing tone.

"Like what, _Harry_?" She answered.

"Like doing your laundry, cleaning your bathroom and room, cleaning up your messes, cooking dinner for yourself, and, of course, a numerous of other things." Harry answered while taking his and Draco's plate to the kitchen sink.

"But you always do that daddy." Rose directed her attention to Draco smirking all the while, "Or do you tell daddy what to do too, _Harry_?"

Before Draco could answer Harry laughed, "No Rose I don't tell _my husband _to do anything, you see he makes his own choices and he still takes the responsibility for them. We take turns doing laundry and cleaning the house, or cooking dinner and cleaning the dishes. We take the responsibility."

Rose glared at Harry and then stood abruptly, "Oh my gosh! I hate you so freaking much Harry!" Then she stomped off.

Draco shook his head and smiled, "I am glad I am neutral here. Harry is a fierce battle." Ron laughed and sat down where Rose was just seated. "When did she start hating you Harry?"

"When I told her she was going to go to Hogwarts this morning. Tea?" Harry asked bringing a tray with three cups on it.

"Please."

"Thank-you dear."

"Whoa! My mum would have smacked me so hard my face would still be red." Ron commented.

"Well I don't believe in hitting my children and I want to teach her a lesson. Not give her a bruise." Harry said simply. Draco nodded in agreement.

"So what have you two been up too today?" Ron changed the subject.

"Rose." They both said in unison, and then laughed.

"You?" Harry asked taking a sip of tea.

"Nothing really...I went to the hospital to see Hermione. She is getting worse." Ron bowed his head and frowned.

"Are you kidding me Ron?" Harry put his cup down and looked at Ron.

"What?" Ron asked his face already growing red.

"You still care about her?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she is my damn wife Harry!" Ron answered in shock.

"But do you still love her?" Harry asked again, never meeting his eyes.

Ron looked at Draco who nodded his head once. "Harry...it only happened twice. I am sorry."

"No you aren't Ronald. I am. Draco didn't even say sorry and he never was into it like you. We already talked about it so don't even lie."

"I...uh...well...." Ron stuttered. "Oh come on Harry, it happens. You had been really busy and Hermione was gone. What were...we...I...supposed to do?"

"I don't know Ronald. Maybe pay off someone? I don't know...but I do know that you shouldn't expect to use your best friends mate and to live through it." Harry answered.

"You are going to kill me?" Ron asked with his eyes bulging out of his head.

"No. Hermione is."

A/n: SO that went a different direction then I wanted it. I hope it isn't too bad. =] reviews?


End file.
